Sonic and the Speedy Ghost/Transcript
(The episode starts on a beach where seagulls are resting. They turn their heads and fly away as a blur speeds by.) (Montage of the same blur running in different directions.) (Cuts to the blue blur, who is revealed to be Sonic.) Sonic: Boy, it sure is a nice day for me to be running on the beach at super speed! There's absolutely nothing that is wrong! Not even Eggman himself! What the worse that can happen? (Cuts to the bushes, where a figure is watching Sonic run fast.) ???: I'll tell you what, you will be vanquished forever! (laughs) (The noises caused Sonic to stop running and happens to stop by Tails, who is just getting up after he heard them.) Sonic: Did someone just talk to me while running, Tails? Tails: Ehh... It's probably your mind again, Sonic. Sonic: I think you might be right about that. *motor sounds* Huh? Guess I just spoke too soon. Tails: *scared* Sonic, what's that? (Then a motorcycle appears and stops in front of them. The figure gets off it, and it turns out to be a ghost.) Sonic: Who is that?! ???: (laughs) Tails: Who are you!? ???: The Speedy Ghost who's gonna haunt you!!! Raahh!! (Everyone at the beach screamed in terror.) Chris: Run! (Everyone at the beach ran away from the Speedy Ghost.) Speedy Ghost: (laughs) (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) (Commerical Break) (Title Card: Sonic and the Speedy Ghost) (Cuts to the Mystery Machine) Fred: Well gang, here it is. Dakota: Wow. (Cuts to the Thorndyke Mansion, where the Mystery Machine stops at.) Velma: So this is the Thorndyke Mansion, huh, Fred? Fred: Yep! It's where Chris and his family lives. (Cuts to the Mystery Machine) Shaggy: Like, what about Sonic and his friends? Scooby: Reah, do they live in the Thorndyke Mansion? Daphne: Of course, Shaggy and Scooby! They live in it, too! Shaggy: Zoinks! Like, wow, Scoob! We'll finally have the chance to meet the fastest thing alive ourselves! Scooby: Reah! Shaggy and Scooby: Sonic the Hedgehog! Dakota: Who is he? Shaggy: Like the fast hedgehog on Earth and he's a hero. Velma: Let's go get a look inside. Fred: Agreed! (They approached to the door of the mansion. Fred knocked on the door, which Chris answered and opened.) Chris: Hello. How may I help you? Shaggy: Zoinks! It's Chris Thorndyke, the friend of Sonic the Hedgehog! Scooby: Reah! Chris: Good to see you, Shaggy! Hey, I see that you brought Scooby with you! Is that right? Scooby: That's me. (laughs) Shaggy: Oh these are our friends, Velma, Daphne, Dakota, and Fred. Chris: Good to meet you all. Now, can you come inside, now? Dakota: Huh? Fred: Ooookay? (They went inside the Thorndyke Mansion.) Velma: What's going on around here? Sonic: I'll tell you what's going on around here. (Sonic walks up to the Mystery gang.) Shaggy: Like, it's Sonic the Hedgehog! Velma: Can you tell us what's going on? Sonic: The Speedy Ghost has been going around Station Square lately and scaring a lot of people! Scooby: (gulp) Dakota: (scared) S-s-s-s Speedy? Shaggy: (scared) G-g-g-g Ghost? Fred: What is it about "The Speedy Ghost?" Tails: The Speedy Ghost was a champion racer, McGennis Kurner. He was in his final race to win the World Race Cup. The race started and the racers took off, McGennis was the greatest racer of them, but then he saw a boulder coming out of nowhere and that made him fall off the bridge to his death. But now, others say that his ghost haunts Station Square to continue his quest for revenge. Shaggy: (gulped) Now, I'm started to get scared. Scooby: Me too. Dakota: Hold me! Shaggy: Dakota, you don't have to do that... when... you're... scared. Velma: Has the others made it okay? Amy: We sure have. Dakota: Phew. Thank goodness. Cream: But the town has been terrified by that ghost. Scooby: Rike! Dakota: Yeah, like - Shaggy and Dakota: YIKES! (runs and hides in the flower pot) Fred: Relax, you three. There's nothing to be scared of. Shaggy: Oh yeah, then how come they knew it was a ghost on that beach? Velma: There's no ghost, Shaggy. But someone is trying to scare away Sonic. Fred: Besides, we got another mystery to solve. Sonic: Hey, shall we help out? Daphne: Sure. Fred: Then, let's go. Amy: We'll see who been trying to scare away my Sonic! (Scooby, Shaggy, and Dakota didn't go, so Fred takes them along.) (Cut to where they've seen the ghost.) Fred: So... you guys saw the ghost here? Chris: Yeah. This is the place. Shaggy: It's creepy and scary and I don't want to be here. Dakota: Me, neither. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Shaggy: Zoinks! It's the ghost! (They run until Dr. Eggman shows up) Dr. Eggman: A-ha! Now I've got you all! Shaggy: Zoinks! It's Dr. Eggman! What shall we do?! Fred: I know what to do. Run! (Then the chase song "Endless Possibility" plays) This is my escape I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back And I know I can go where no one's ever gone And I'm not looking back But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave? We've all gotta start from somewhere It's right there for me The possibilities are never ending I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach Endless possibility I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me And now I feel so free Endless possibility And so I'll carry on My time to shine has come, I feel it As fast as I can go And to the top I'll know, you'll see it So please wake me up when I get there It feels like I'm lost in a dream I know in my heart that its my time And I already see The possibilities are never ending I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach Endless possibility I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me And now I feel so free Endless possibility Drop that, stop it Repeat it again Now this is where my journey begins You're losing speed You're losing your flow But inside is a power you'll never know Runnin' out it's inside you You'd better all step back 'cause I'm comin' through I see it, I see it And now its all within my reach I see it, I see it now Its always been inside of me I see it, I see it And now it's all within my reach Endless possibility I see it, I see it now It's always been inside of me And now I feel so free Endless possibility Endless possibility (Endless possibility) Endless possibility (Endless possibility) Shaggy: Well, we'd lost them. Dakota: Now let's get out of here before they find us again. Shaggy: Good idea. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Sonic879, your turn.)